


One New Apartment + Stiles = Hot Naked Neighbour

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Derek is a werewolf, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Stiles is an officer of the law he swears he is, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moves in to a new place and everything's great till he finds out his neighbor loves to have sex on his balcony...but with an ass like that it's not really a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One New Apartment + Stiles = Hot Naked Neighbour

                Stiles was feeling good. He was feeling independent. He had finally moved out of his dad’s house and he was on his own. Well he’d moved out years ago for college but now he was really on his own, he had a job; he had his own apartment and next was his love life. See this was all part of his life plan and so far he had two out of three, he was doing pretty well for himself.

“Stiles!”

“Yeah dad?”

“I said where do you want this box?”

“The kitchen.”

“It’s filled with games.”

“The living-room.”

“Good choice.”

“Dad, have you seen this balcony?”

“Yes I have. So have you. Now come help me un-pack.”

“Hey! I’m moving out so Melissa can move in, I think you should be nicer to me or I’ll move back home.”

“I’ll change the locks.”

“You taught me how to pick a lock when I was 13.”

“I’ll move without telling you.”

“That’s low dad.”

“Come here kid.”

“I’m 24 dad.”

“Come here. I’m trying to have a family bonding moment.”

“Urgh fine.” Stiles shuffled towards his dad and wrapped his arms around his waist and pushed his face in to his neck. John pulled Stiles in and gave him a tight squeeze before pushing him away.

“Stop it old man your literally gonna see me tomorrow.”

“For that old man comment you have to come in an hour early.”

“But dad!”

“Nope. Be at work at 12.”

“Dammit.”

“You sure you don’t want me to stick around and help you unpack?”

“Dad its fine. Go home and spend the night with Melissa.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” John gave his son one last hug then pushed away and headed towards the door, Stiles threw him one last wave as his dad pushed the door closed behind him. This was it, Stiles actually had his own apartment he was a real adult…a real adult who had to unpack. Aw crap.

                It only took him a few hours to start unpacking his stuff, and by that he means he searched the boxes for what he needed and unpacked that. So far his TV and game system was set up, there was a table and chair on the balcony, the kitchen had a functioning coffee machine and there was a couch set up in front of his TV. Stiles life was perfect and to top it all off he had take-out and it was a great night to sit on his balcony. Stiles had his feet kicked up on his table and he could see so many stars in the sky. He liked living just out of town, there was less traffic and the only people that came round here were the ones that lived here. It was peaceful and after the past few years at college he wanted peaceful. Being as peaceful as it was meant that Stiles could hear the moan very clearly. His eyes went wide and he sat up straight as it got louder and there a few ‘Oh gods’ thrown in there. He looked around trying to figure out which direction it was coming from, and then he spotted her in the apartment across the road. There was a woman on the balcony pushed up against the window as naked as the day she was born her hands fisted in her hair. Stiles felt so wrong for looking but she was having sex outside so she probably knows people will see. No. He was an officer of the law he should be stopping this, this counted as indecent exposure right. Oh she is really loud. Stiles was honest to god about to turn away, he really was but then…then her partner stood up and holy crap. That…that wasn’t fair because there was no way Stiles was going to look away now. The guy was all muscles and dark hair and he thinks maybe stubble but the most important thing was that his ass was glorious. Stiles didn’t even realise how close he was to the wall but he was half leaning over it to try and get a better look and this was so wrong but they couldn’t see him anyway. The man wrapped the woman’s legs around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he snapped his hips forward. Stiles could still hear her and how did other people not hear this, not that he was about to go ask his neighbours or anything but still. He just couldn’t stop watching as the guy pounded in to her and she was enjoying so much and Stiles was making little aborted thrusts against his wall. God this was such a bad decision but then the guy turned around she was sat on the ledge, and Stiles has never been more grateful for wide ledges because this guy was even better from the front. The girl had leaned back and Stiles could see everything, the snap of the guy’s hips and the bounce of her breasts and the way he ran his hands over her body. This was so much better than porn. Stiles mouth was dry from hanging open but then he saw the guy push forward and his whole body tensed and the woman arched up and Stiles just watched two strangers have sex. Oh god he knew what those two strangers orgasm face looked like, well sort off anyway it was still kinda dark despite their apartment light being on. Oh shit they were his neighbours. What if he ran in to them? How would he look at them? Stiles pushed himself away from the ledge and tripped in to his apartment. He was going to have a serious think about how bad he was, you know as soon as he jerked off.

                It had been three days since Stiles spied on his neighbours and since then he’d avoided going out on to his balcony. Currently he was sat at his desk typing up his latest reports. He was honestly trying to forget about it and he thought he was doing a fairly good job you know if you didn’t count the fact that he’d jerked off every night to the image of the guy fucking the woman against the window. Great now he was imagining it, but the guy looked pretty strong, he probably could have held Stiles up. No. He will not think about that again…not at work anyway.

“Hey you okay?” He blinked up at Allison trying to figure out if he’d done anything embarrassing in the last few minutes…like you know popping a boner.

“What?”

“I said are you okay?”

“Yeah why?”

“You had this weird glazed over look while you typed, which by the way you actually have to click on the document.”

“What? I have been…typing nothing at all. Crap. I’m just distracted.”

“By what?”

“Erm…my new apartment is making it awfully clear how painfully alone I am.”

“Why don’t I come hang out tonight?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah I can come over and we can watch some movies or whatever.”

“That would be great Ally.”

“Want me to bring popcorn?”

“Duh.”

“Order the pizza before I get there, I don’t want to be waiting like last time.”

“If I remember correctly the reason our pizza was late was because you forgot to order it. It was even late our order was non-existent!”

“And if I remember correctly I had also saved your life that day.”

“Saved my life? You tackled me to the floor.”

“To save your life.”

“I told you then and I’ll tell you now there was no rooftop killer.”

“Whatever you say Stiles. You just don’t want to admit I saved your life.”

“Don’t walk away from me Allison!” Stiles glared at her back and she threw him a little wave over her shoulder. The truth is Allison might have actually saved his life that night, there had been a guy waiting on a roof he just doesn’t know if they guy actually aimed for him. Stiles was actually looking forward to his night now. He and Allison could curl up on the couch and watch some Disney films and then action films. He’d never understand Allison’s fascination with action films, he’d seen enough Arnold Schwarzenegger films for a lifetime and don’t even get him started on Sylvester Stallone.

                 Stiles dragged his ass in to his loft just after 10, he was supposed to be finished at 5 but Parrish needed someone to cover his shift because he was sick or something so Stiles agreed. He closed the door behind him and had to rub his eyes when Allison popped her head through the door to his balcony.

“Did you know that you have a very attractive neighbour?”

“Wait he’s back?”

“You’ve seen him before?” Stiles threw his jacket somewhere towards the couch and followed her back on to the balcony. Allison had set up two blankets, a bowl of popcorn and saved him some pizza.

“I thought we were watching movies?”

“Think of this as live action porn.”

“Alright then.” Stiles situated himself in one of the chairs and pulled the blanket over his shoulders, he looked around at Allison and had to do a double take.

“Where did you get those?”

“I rummaged through your boxes.”

“Allison you can’t use binoculars.”

“I found another pair for you.”

“And you’re just telling me now.” Allison beamed at him then handed him another pair. They looked over at the guy’s apartment and he was just stood on the balcony in a towel.

“How long has he been out there?”

“He came out just before you got home; I’m assuming he’s just been in the shower.” They kept watching but the guy just seemed to be doing stretches on the balcony in a fucking towel.

“He’s not doing anything interesting. Let’s go inside.”

“Stiles I love you but I am not even thinking about going inside till I see what that towels hiding.”

“Urgh fine. We’ll wait till he drops the towel.” They went back to their binoculars and Stiles could swear on his life that the guy smirked but then towel was dropped and Stiles can’t really process anything right now.

“We’re not going back inside.”

“Good call.” Their attention was completely on the guy that they didn’t even notice the other person joining him on the balcony.

“Is that fucking Parrish?”

“Didn’t you cover his shift?”

“Yes. He said he was sick.”

“Stiles are you telling me that between work and that you wouldn’t pick that?”

“Of course I’d pick that but I’m still mad. He’s doing my reports for a week.”

“Great can we go back to watching now?”

“Most definitely. Just so you know I hope the sex god is rough with him.”

“Maybe you should ask nicely. Maybe he’ll feel your pain.”

“I don’t appreciate the sass Ally but I am going to ask. Oh Mr Sex God please please fuck Kyle so hard he can’t sit down properly tomorrow and I can laugh every time because I’ll know why.”

“That’s an odd pray but okay.” They turned back and obviously they’d missed something because Kyle was very much naked and on his knees. His fingers were digging in to the back of the guy’s thighs and his mouth was wrapped around his dick. The guy had his hands wrapped around Kyle’s head and he was fucking in to his mouth. He could hear Allison munching on popcorn beside him but how could she eat at a time like this when Parrish was getting face fucked right across from them. Apparently the guy had other plans though because he pulled out of his mouth and pulled Parrish up to kiss him and it just looked so dirty.

“This is unbelievable.”

“How do you leave your balcony? I’d be waiting for this.”

“I think my dick would fall off if I did.”

“I totally understand.”

They watched as the guy bent Parrish over the ledge so that his chest was pressed in to the cold cement and then Stiles was sure that the guy made eye contact with him but then he was moving down. All they could see now was the top half of Parrish and a dark blob of hair behind him.

“Is he?”

“Oh my…” Stiles eyes went wide as Kyle finished off his sentence and that is all kinds of wrong. Kyle’s hands were the gripping the ledge as the guy obviously rimmed him, Stiles could see Allison’s mouth fall open as a particularly loud moan was let out and they were never going to be able to look at him the same. There not really sure how long Kyle got rimmed but then finally the guy was back in the picture and he stood then leaned over Kyle. Stiles isn’t sure what the guy actually said but he thinks he gets the jist when Kyle moves his hands and seems to spread himself for the man.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it bad that this is making me wetter than my last three sexual partners?”

“Erm…I’m pretty sure at this point a light breeze could make me come. I think you’re good.”

“Awesome. By the way I think Mr Sex God totally listened to you.”

Stiles whipped his head back round to the other balcony and he could see the guy thrusting in to Parrish who looked like he didn’t know whether he wanted to push back on the cock in his ass or move away from it. The guy had a tight grip on his hips and was pulling him back on his cock with every hard thrust and Stiles looked like he was enjoying it so much. Like he just wanted the guy to take what he wanted and…wait did he say Stiles? Oh god. Stiles did not want this, he did not want those hard thrusts, or the bruising grip on his hips or the hard muscle pressed against him. Definitely not what he wanted.

“This is so wrong.”

“Stop talking.” Stiles would totally glare at Allison if he could tear his eyes away from the scene but he can’t so he’s forced to watch as the guy gives three more punishing thrusts before stilling behind Kyle. The guy pulled out and then flipped Kyle with inhuman speed and took his dick in to his mouth, he took it all the way down and then Kyle was pushing up in to his mouth and coming. The guy pulled off and looked at them and winked, he might have also just been blinking but Stiles is sure that it was a wink.

“Did he…”

“Look right at us?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Crap.”

“What do we do?”

“Deny it unless he confronts us directly, in which case hit on him.”

“Seriously? How did he even know we were here?”

“Well there’s not really that far between us, he probably saw us.”

“Oh man. My dad is gonna kill me.”

“That’s true! The Sheriff is gonna be so distracted shouting at you that he’ll forget about me.”

“That will never work.”

“Okay how about my Disney princess eyes think they’ll work?”

“I hate you.”

“You love me. And I really have to go home.”

“No movies?”

“Stiles nothing is gonna top that tonight and my toys are at home.”

“Fine. But if he comes over I’m giving him your address!”

“I’ll just answer the door naked!” Stiles watched Allison leave and when he turned back to the other loft the balcony was empty and all the lights were off. Stiles dragged himself inside the loft and resigned to another night with just his hand and maybe his toys.

                Honestly Stiles was expecting something to change the next day but everything was just the same. His dad was in his office, Allison was at her desk, Kyle was at his desk and Stiles snickered every time he changed positions but for the most part nothing changed. He put the bell on the front desk and then headed towards Kyle’s desk. He noticed Allison looking at him and she covered her mouth with her hand when he winked at her.

“So Kyle, how you feeling?”

“Better.”

“Good. You know I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“You are?”

“Yeah! When I heard you were sick I cancelled my plans with Allison to cover that shift for you.”

“Oh you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know but I wanted to. You’re my friend.”

“Well I owe you a shift now so pick your day.”

“Tomorrow.”

“What?”

“Yeah I’m supposed to work the field tomorrow. Think you can do it for me.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Great. Oh I should say it’s the fair.”

“The fair?”

“Yeah you know with the parents and the kids.”

“No yeah I know that. But don’t we use the…”

“Horses? Yes we do. The kids love to stroke the horses, so to create a better public image we ride horses for the fair.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to do it, I’m still not totally feeling great.”

“Can’t do it. Thanks buddy.” Stiles was smiling but his eyes were saying take that bitch. He heard someone ring the bell so he headed back to the front desk and oh crap.

“Oh crap.” The guy from the balcony was leaning up against the desk and Stiles hates his life because who the fuck looks even better wearing clothes. This guy is obviously some kind of genetic freak.

“Hi, how can we help you today?”

“Hey.” His heart might have just stopped. Is his heart beating? Why would he throw those smiles around, doesn’t he know he’s a danger to public health?

“How can we help you?”

“Well I seem to be having a problem at my apartment.” Oh god.

“Can you describe the problem?”

“Oh definitely. I’d say a man about…how tall are you?”

“5’11.”

“A 5’11 man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, pale skin covered in moles keeps watching me have sex.”

“You were doing it on the balcony!” Stiles eyes go wide when he realises he’s just admitted that it was him watching. The man’s grin is positively feral.

“It’s my balcony.”

“You cannot be serious about this?”

“I am. I want to report him.”

“No no no no. I think you should stop having sex on your balcony and leave it at that.”

“Listen…”

“I’m not telling you my name.”

“Deputy Stilinski it is then...wait are you The Sheriff’s son?”

“No.”

“You’d think the Sheriff’s son would know not to watch people have sex in the comfort of their own home.”

“You were outside.”

“No I was inside.”

“You cannot say that.”

“Oh look here he comes…John.”

“Derek, what are you doing here?”

“Well I just wanted to…”

“I’ll take care of it dad!” John looks between them and his eyes finally settle on Derek.

“What’s going on?”

“No worries John I just came in to find out what repairs the cruisers would be needing but as the Deputy said he can take care of it.” John nodded and clapped Derek on the shoulder before he walked back towards his office. Derek leaned over the desk with his clasped in front of him and Stiles refused to look at the way the leather jacket stretched over his arms.

“What do you want?”

“A show.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve watched me have sex twice now. I feel that we should make this more even. So I want a show.”

“No way!”

“Your dad went to his office. Right?”

“Fuck fine. But I don’t know anyone that would do it outside.”

“Oh I don’t want anyone else. I just want to watch you get yourself off on your balcony.”

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re an asshole?”

“All the time.”

“Well they were right.”

“They also end up sleeping with me.”

“I will not sleep with you.”

“I wasn’t actually offering.”

“When do you want me to do this?”

“When do you finish work?”

“6.”

“I’ll be on my balcony at 7.” With that Derek pushed away from the desk and walked back out of the station. He put his head in his hands and nearly jumped out of his skin when Allison spoke to him.

“You’re so gonna sleep with him.”

“This is all your fault.”

“I don’t mind be the reason you get laid; makes me a better wing woman.”

“Did you even hear that?”

“Yeah. You’re giving him a private show.”

“Oh my god.”

“I want all the details.”

“I hate everything that led me to this point.”

“Look at it this way he obviously finds you attractive otherwise he would have just reported you.”

“You think?”

“Well duh. If he thought you were creepy then he’d have called the cops, but this way he obviously finds you an attractive creep.”

“I’m not a creep.”

“You watched him have sex it’s a little creepy.”

“You did to!”

“Yeah but I only did it once, so I’m half as creepy as you.”

“Go do your job.” Allison patted his back and left him to the desk.

                You know how people say times goes fast when you’re having fun. Well for Stiles time went fast to fuck with him because it was half six and he was standing in the middle of his loft. He didn’t know if he should just go out there naked or wear clothes. Derek was usually just naked or had really stupid towels on. He wished he could have gone back half an hour and remembered not to turn his light on because then Derek might think he wasn’t there. Fuck. He edged closer to the window and he could already see Derek out on his balcony. The bastard was sitting in a black t-shirt and jeans with his legs crossed at the ankle and on the ledge. He was legitimately drinking a glass of…lemonade, fucking lemonade. Like he wasn’t about to watch Stiles humiliate himself on his balcony.

He took in a deep breath and pulled his jacket off and decided to just take his uniform, he stripped down in to his boxers and vest and then edged out on to the balcony. Derek spotted him straight away and threw him a wave as he smirked around his straw. A fucking straw, really? Derek held up his wrist and tapped it. Stiles rolled his eyes but pulled his vest over his head anyway. He tapped his fingers against the elastic of his boxers and sucked in a deep breath before pushing them down and standing back up. When he looked back towards Derek he glared at the man who now had a pair of binoculars in front of his eyes. Fuck his life. Stiles moved back a little so that he was leaning against the window, he figured Derek would be able to see him better this way, and apparently from the way Derek shifted a little he could. You know Stiles had been thinking about this all wrong; this wasn’t about Derek getting even no this was about teaching him a lesson. This was Stiles turn to make Derek want to be over here with Stiles. This was going to be good. When Stiles was sure he had Derek’s attention he raked his nails over his stomach, hoping that Derek could see the red lines that bloomed. He moved his hand past his cock and cupped his balls; he wanted to draw this out, to make Derek’s mouth dry to make his hands itch with the need to touch. His cock was starting to fill and he moved a hand up his body to tweak at his nipple. He dragged his hand up from his balls and wrapped his fingers around the length of his cock. He looked up and made what he thinks is eye contact with Derek as he pushed up in to his hand, the foreskin pulled back to reveal the pink head. He set a leisurely pace as he thrust up in to his hand, Derek never moved from his spot but he also only had one hand above the wall so Stiles counts it as a win. He started moving his hand faster up and down his shaft and he played with his balls with his other hand. His face was probably still burning red with embarrassment, but he was also so close to coming that he didn’t particularly care. His balls tightened in his hand and he arched away from the window as he squeezed the head on the upstroke. His come striped his chest and when he looked up to see Derek he was gone. Stiles picked up his vest to wipe of the come and then headed back in to his loft. At least he had fun and Derek wasn’t gonna tell his dad.

                Stiles had been wracking his brain trying to figure out what he’d done wrong. His dad had called him in and this was not okay because his dad would never call him in on his day off unless he was in trouble. The only thing he could think of was watching Derek but Derek had promised not to say anything if Stiles gave him a show and Stiles gave him a good show. Allison was at the front desk when he walked in and she took one look at him then ran in to the break room. Stiles could hear her laughing. His dad came out to see what was wrong but took one look at Stiles and sighed.

“Son, can you come in here a second?”

“Sure thing. What’s going on?”

“Close the door.” Stiles pushed the door closed and then hesitantly lowered himself in to the chair across from his dad.

“What’s going on?”

“Stiles as an officer of the law you understand that you are looked at with a certain level of respect.”

“Yeah dad I know.”

“Then can you please explain why yesterday I got a call about you furiously masturbating on your balcony?”

“I wouldn’t say it was furiously.”

“But you were masturbating on your balcony?”

“A little.”

“Why?”

“I was trying to teach someone a lesson.”

“And what lesson was that?”

“Erm…that it’s wrong to watch people on their balconies.”

“So you masturbated on your balcony to prove to someone that it is wrong to watch people on their balconies.”

“That’s what I said and obviously proven. May I ask who called it in?”

“Ms Walker, she’s 83 and was enjoying a nice evening on her balcony when she saw you.”

“Oh.”

“Now since you are my son I need to take action.”

“You’re not gonna put me in jail, right?!”

“No you idiot, I’m going to give you a fine.”

“Okay.”

“You know the fine can go up to a thousand dollars, right?”

“Are you serious?!”

“Yeah. But since this is your first and better be your last I will fine you $200.”

“Dad! That’s ridiculous!”

“It is but the horses need some new stuff.”

“You can’t do this.”

“I’m The Sheriff.” Stiles glared at his father but begrudgingly wrote out a cheque for $200. John beamed at him as he pried the cheque out of his son’s hands.

“The horses thank you for your donation.”

“Yeah I’m sure they do. I have to go, see you this weekend?”

“Yeah you will.”

                As Stiles drove home he thought more about who was to blame for all of this and the only conclusion he came to was Derek. Derek something would rue the day he fucked with Stiles Stilinski. Stiles was going to get his money back so as soon as he saw the turn off for the parking lot he pulled in to it, locked his jeep and then stormed towards Derek’s building. Of course its possible Derek might not be home but Stiles had faith that he would be there ready for Stiles to shout at. Stiles stood at the elevator and tapped his foot till it started moving. He was clearly annoying the woman waiting for it so he took to the stairs. He was so angry that he could probably climb all of these stairs but he was also so angry that he refused to so he pushed through the door for the first floor and pressed the button for the elevator. When the doors finally opened the woman from the bottom floor was already there, she was judging him but he didn’t care. Actually he did care.

“I am an officer of the law and I would appreciate if you stopped judging me for walking up one flight and then getting the elevator.”

“Oh I’m not. I’m judging you because anyone above the fourth floor could see your little show yesterday.” The doors opened on the 3rd floor and Stiles pushed past the man getting on and took the stairs to the 4th floor. He knocked on the one that should be Derek’s and waited. After a few minutes he banged on the door and then it was pushed open by a very sweaty Derek.

“Can I help you?”

“You owe me $200.” Stiles shouldered past Derek and winced at the slight pain in his shoulder was the guy made of metal?

“Why do I owe you money?”                                                                                                                                             

“Because you are a bastard! And I don’t know how you do it but you never got caught for indecent exposure! My dad got a call yesterday from your 83 year old neighbour about me on the balcony!”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“No fuck you! How do you not have like a thousand fines!” Derek heaved a sigh as though Stiles was the problem here then he grabbed Stiles wrist and pulled him towards the balcony. Derek pulled him through the door then spun him so that his back was to Derek and he was between the man and the ledge.

“What are…”

“Shut up. What do you see?”

“The apartments.”

“Do you see any balcony’s?”

“No…”

“Exactly. No one can see me here. The other balconies are on the front of the building.”

“But why?”

“Because this building is like a U-shape, I just happen to have a middle apartment, whereas everyone else either has theirs at the front of the building or down the side for better sun.”

“But then why am I the only one who has seen you having sex?”

“Because moron your building only has 4 floors and the apartments to the side of yours views are blocked by the building.”

“Oh.”

“Dumbass.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yes I am.” Stiles tried to force himself to supress a shiver as Derek’s stubble scraped against the back of his neck. Stiles was completely aware of Derek’s arms bracketing him in and the press of his chest against his back.

“You know I don’t sleep with people who I barely know.”

“Alright, my names Derek Hale, I’m 30 years old, I own Hale’s Mechanics, my favourite colour is blue, I love steak, I have two sisters Cora and Laura, I’m weirdly attached to my leather jacket and my car. I had braces when I was 15. I was the star of the basketball team. And I jerked off about two hours ago to the thought of your lips wrapped around my cock. Is that enough?”

“You had me at Hale.”

“Good.” Derek spun him around and before Stiles could even register Derek was pushing up against him and kissing him. Stiles was pushed back a little with the force of it but Derek just pushed him up so that he was sat on the ledge. His legs were pushed open as Derek moved in between them and he fisted his hands in the back of the man’s t-shirt as Derek dragged his hands up his back. Derek abruptly pulled away and looked at him.

“What?”

“You still haven’t told me your name.”

“Oh…Stiles! It’s Stiles.”

“Your name is Stiles Stilinski?”

“Really? That’s where you draw the line not he watched me fuck two people but my name.”

“Oh no I’m still gonna fuck you but I’m just surprised.”                                                                                          

“Great can you be surprised after and get to the fucking.” Derek smiled then gripped the edges of Stiles shirt and pulled it open. Stiles jerked a little as the cold air hit his chest and the buttons went everywhere.

“I always hated this shirt.” Derek pushed it down his shoulders and mouthed at the skin revealed. Stiles tipped his head back and Derek licked a stripe up his neck before sucking at the skin just below his ear. Stiles was letting out these little breathy sighs as Derek worked his way down his neck, he pushed Stiles back till he was lying across the ledge and then he moved down his chest. Stiles let his hands slide in to Derek’s hair as the man caught his nipple between his teeth. His hands stroked down Stiles sides and moved till he could undo the button on his jeans. Stiles watched as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth then dragged his jeans and boxers down his legs. Derek pushed off his shoes and socks and then let his clothes fall to the floor.

“You’re looking at me like I’m your prey.”

“You are.” Derek pushed back up and captured his mouth with his own. Stiles ran his hands over his back and then realised that Derek was still completely dressed.

“You’re still wearing clothes.”

“I am.”

“Are you gonna get undressed?”

“Only when I take what’s mine.”

“Yours?”

“Mmhmm.”

“And that’s me?”

“Mmhmm.”

“But you will be naked?”

“Yes I’ll be naked. But first I’m going to rim you.”

“Oh god.” Derek gave him a wolfish grin and licked a long stripe up Stiles’ cock; he pulled Stiles forward till his ass was on the edge and put his hands under his knees to push his legs open. Derek licked from his hole to his balls and Stiles let out a little shiver as the spit cooled on his skin. Derek licked around his hole and listened to the little noises that Stiles let out each time he put on a little pressure. Stiles kept trying to push his ass in to Derek’s face but his hold on him was strong and Stiles didn’t have enough leverage. Derek pulled back each time Stiles tried and watched as his hole clenched, wanting Derek to continue.

“Derek please stop teasing me.”

“Hold your legs open for me.” Stiles grabbed the back of his knees and pulled his legs open just like Derek had had them.

“Good boy.” Derek kissed the inside of his thigh then moved back to his hole. He pushed his tongue in as far as he could and was happy that he could push in a finger. Stiles clenched around him at the intrusion but soon released and Derek pushed his finger in and out of him as he licked around it. Stiles let out a long moan as Derek pushed in another finger and found his prostate. His breathing was getting heavier as Derek kept brushing over his prostate. Derek knew he was close so he used his other hand to jack Stiles off. He brushed his prostate on every upstroke and Stiles was arching his body and pushing his hips down on Derek’s fingers. As Stiles clenched around his fingers Derek moved up and took the head of his cock in to his mouth. Stiles was quiet as he came in Derek’s mouth, his head thrown back and pushing in to the cement and his mouth open. Derek swallowed it all down as Stiles let his body sink down. Derek started moving his fingers again and Stiles whined. Derek pulled out and then moved away. He pulled his shirt over his head and watched as Stiles tracked his movements. He popped the button on his jeans and then pushed them down over his ass and his legs.

“You go commando?”

“No. I was about to go in the shower before you got here.”

“Oh. I don’t whether I’m happy I interrupted or not.”

“I never would have answered the door.”

“Okay I’m happy I interrupted.” Derek smiled at him then fished his packet of lube out of his back pocket.

“But you just carry lube?”

“Oh no. I grabbed this from the bathroom, just in case it was you.”

“Well let’s hurry this along then.” Derek stepped back in to the v of Stiles legs and tore the lube open. He rubbed some over his fingers and pushed them in to Stiles hole to make sure he was open enough.

“You know I’m not gonna break. I’ve seen you fuck that girl and Kyle. I’m pretty okay with it.”

“Good to know.” Derek used the rest of the lube to coat his dick and then he straightened up before pushing in to Stiles. Stiles nails dug in to his hands as Derek gripped his hips and pushed forward till he bottomed out. He gave Stiles a few seconds to adjust before pulling Stiles legs to wrap around his waist and then snapping his hips forward. Stiles arched his hips in to every thrust and gripped Derek’s forearms.

“Fuck! You…with the girl…hold me up…oh god!” Derek panted against his neck as he moved down to push his hands under his back. He pulled Stiles up against his chest and Stiles gasped at the new angle.

“You’re …fuc…king strong!” Stiles tightened his legs around his waist and Derek moved his hands to his ass to leverage him up. Stiles pushed up and then himself drop back down on to Derek’s cock. Stiles arms were wrapped around Derek’s shoulders and his head was thrown back so Derek sucked marks in to his neck. He could feel his orgasm building so he grabbed Stiles hips and snapped his own up, his thrusts becoming erratic. As he gave a final thrust up Stiles dragged his face up and kissed him. It was sloppy and Stiles bit his tongue but it was a good kiss nonetheless.  Derek lifted Stiles till his cock fell from his hole and Stiles winced a little at the sudden emptiness.

“Holy shit. Dude I am so yours.”

“Oh really?”

“Shit. I mean…like…crap…I didn’t…sorry.”

“No its fine. Makes it easier to ask you out.”

“You're gonna ask me out?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. I’d say yes.”

“That’s good to know. Do you wanna go take a shower?”

“Yes I do. Are you going to carry me there?”

“I’m thinking about it.”

“Okay.” Derek smiled and pressed a small kiss to his lips before carrying him back in the house. Stiles has never been happier that his neighbour liked to have sex on the balcony. Just one thing still bothered him.

“Hey Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you know I was watching you from my balcony?”

Derek will deny tripping on nothing till the day he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> So the dubious consent comes from Derek's partners not knowing there being watched and then Derek blackmailing Stiles in to masturbating on his balcony.


End file.
